Ethnic minorities continue to suffer a disparate burden from this disease even though there has been a drop in the overall incidence of cancer mortality. For example, African Americans have a higher mortality rate for breast, colorectal, lung, prostate, and cervical cancer. Minority Serving Institutions such as Tuskegee University and Comprehensive Cancer Centers such as the University of Alabama at Birmingham each play a significant role conducting high quality research and educational programs designed to eliminate this disparity. By joining together in a partnership, each institution is thus able to enhance the strengths and eliminate the weaknesses of the respective institutions in respect to cancer research. We propose to utilize this P20 Planning Grant to develop a sustain a collaboration between Tuskegee University (TU) and the University of Alabama at Birmingham Comprehensive Cancer Center (UABCCC). This partnership will be forged through the development of programs in the following areas of cancer: 1) research, 2) research training and career development, 3) education and 4) community outreach. We propose this partnership will: 1) provide TU researchers with training opportunities in cancer research being conducted at UABCCC, 2) increase the number of TU students in cancer research, 3) increase the number of minority researchers with Bioethics training and 4) expose both UABCCC and TU researchers to training in the areas of Bioethics in research, cultural sensitivity and community outreach research. In addition, urban and rural African American communities will reap benefits from the development and implementation of the proposed programs. Last but not least, a full sustainable partnership will enhance both institutions and make the elimination of the disparities between Caucasians and African Americans a real possibility by the year 2010- 2015.